


*Leo Voice*: "Cute"

by Excelsia



Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 02:41:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7600321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Excelsia/pseuds/Excelsia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sanghyuk could have sworn he heard something just now--a curious shuffling coming from somewhere behind him. Cocking his head to the side a bit, he looked around but didn’t see anything unusual. He adjusted the strap on his backpack and continued walking along.</p>
<p>Several feet away in the direction he came from, a mop of black hair peeked out from behind a manicured ledge that lined the sidewalk. A pair of cat-like eyes stared, following the figure of Sanghyuk growing smaller and smaller as he made his way home. The eyes blinked once and a quiet voice floated out from behind the hedge: “Cute.”</p>
<p>Luck/LeoHyuk randomness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	*Leo Voice*: "Cute"

**Author's Note:**

> Just a strange, haphazard drabbling of an attempt at humor. 
> 
> ~~~  
> Inspired by H.

Sanghyuk could have sworn he heard something just now--a curious shuffling coming from somewhere behind him. Cocking his head to the side a bit, he looked around but didn’t see anything unusual. He adjusted the strap on his backpack and continued walking along.

Several feet away in the direction he came from, a mop of black hair peeked out from behind a manicured ledge that lined the sidewalk. A pair of cat-like eyes stared, following the figure of Sanghyuk growing smaller and smaller as he made his way home. The eyes blinked once and a quiet voice floated out from behind the hedge: “Cute.”

“We could get arrested for stalking, you know,” The cat eyes shot to the left and narrowed, meeting another pair of eyes, these ones bright and bird-like. Hakyeon spoke again: “Can I go home now, Taekwoon? I have laundry to finish.” 

Taekwoon didn’t respond, instead choosing to glance back at Sanghyuk, who by now was even further away. Probably thinking nobody was watching, Sanghyuk started doing what looked like a cross between a strange dance and an attempt at some form of martial arts. A shout of “Hoit!” could be faintly heard from where Taekwoon and Hakyeon were situated. The cat eyes blinked again. “Cute.”

~~~  
Sanghyuk jerked awake--he’d fallen asleep while studying. Wonshik sat beside him, chewing on the eraser end of his pencil and flipping through his notebook looking for something. Jaehwan sat on his other side, pouting into his phone’s camera lens as he apparently took a selca break. Across from him, Hakyeon was having Hongbin quiz him for a world art studies class he was taking. They sat facing each other, with Hongbin holding up a study guide concealed by a Park Hyoshin folder.

“You just need to list one more painter, Hyung, you know this…” 

Hakyeon huffed impatiently. “Just tell me.”

“Pieter Bruegel the Elder? He even did one of your favorite paintings, ‘Landscape with--”

“--the Fall of Icarus,’” Hakyeon finished with him, smacking his palm to his head in small, repeated motions. “Aishhh…”

“Just calm down a bit, Hyung,” said Hongbin. “Maybe we should take a break?”

“That sounds good right about now,” Hakyeon replied, turning back to the table--but he jumped, startled, when he did. “Taekwoon! I didn’t even hear you come back.” Hakyeon was looking right over Sanghyuk’s head. Slowly turning, Sanghyuk became aware of a shadow looming over him and ended up jumping too when he saw that Taekwoon was standing right behind him less than a foot away. 

“Ah--sorry,” he murmured, taking a step back. He had a drink holder with four coffee drinks in one hand, and a small plastic bag with sealed milk tea drinks in the other. Hakyeon was already at his side, helping him pass out the drinks. Wonshik seemed like he was coming out of a daze when Hakyeon called his name, wiggling his milk tea drink in front of him. “Oh, thanks Hyung.” 

“Don’t forget your straw,” said Hakyeon, who was holding out the straw and a napkin in his other hand. With a bow of his head, Wonshik took the straw and put it down next to his unopened drink, going back to his books.

Taekwoon removed two of the hot beverages from the drink holder as Hakyeon took it from him to continue passing out the drinks. He held one out in front of him, and the way his arm was fully outstretched was reminiscent of a toddler showing off something to his parents.

“O-oh,” Sanghyuk blinked, still a little fuzzy--apparently he’d had one of those naps that only made you more tired. “Thanks, Taekwoon-hyung…”

With a single, solemn nod, Taekoon resumed his seat on the other side of Hongbin.

The whole time Sanghyuk was drinking his coffee, Taekwoon saw that he never seemed to notice the little, poorly-drawn (but not for lack of effort) cat and dinosaur figures on the coffee cup sleeve.

~~~  
As the crowd cheered Taekwoon clapped, enthusiastic yet quiet, with his arms slightly raised and elbows pointed away from him in a posture that could best be described as a little awkward. 

“You know,” Hakyeon said from beside him, before taking a short sip from the straw of his soft drink. “Normally when people go to their crush’s game to cheer them on, they _cheer_.” The crowd roared around them just then, most of them standing and jumping on the bleachers. Hakyeon gestured at them all with the half-eaten hot dog he was holding. Ignoring him, Taekwoon kept his focus on the game and joined in with the cheering by clapping again, but a little faster this time.

“I’m spending my Saturday watching sports with a mute seal,” Hakyeon said to himself before taking a bite of his hot dog.

~~~  
“It’s just...I don’t wanna waste all these things I’ve been given...I hate to break out the whole ‘there are underprivileged kids in African countries’ thing but...it’s true, you know?”

Wonshik and Sanghyuk were sitting in the shade of a large tree, waiting for the others to come out of class. Sanghyuk liked these conversations with Wonshik. If you probed a little, he really opened up about his thoughts and beliefs, and he was great at listening, too.

“We spend our days complaining about homework but...I just think about what a blessing it is that we have all this knowledge at our disposal and the type of institutions to facilitate it…” he trailed off.

“You’re such a liberal arts major,” Sanghyuk teased lightly.

Wonshik chuckled, looking down. “Sorry, getting all rambly again…”

“But I know what you mean,” said Sanghyuk, and Wonshik could tell from his voice that he meant it. Sanghyuk turned to him. “You’ve always been passionate, working really hard and doing your best to get the most out of everything you have. That’s a great quality to have, hyung.”

Wonshik smiled shyly, briefly meeting Sanghyuk’s gaze before looking away. “Thanks.” 

Changing the subject suddenly, Wonshik added: “By the way, you know Taekwoon’s like in love with you or something, right?” Sanghyuk nodded casually, grinning. He leaned back onto his hands and said, “It’s sort of really cute.”

The sound of something small and plastic-wrapped hitting the ground caught Sanghyuk’s attention just then, and when he turned around he found himself looking at Taekwoon, frozen solid in mid-step about ten feet away, his hand still grasping the air where his sandwich was until a few seconds ago. He locked eyes with Sanghyuk, but his gaze revealed nothing. He managed to flash a quick but lethal glance at Wonshik before finally putting his hand down and storming away in the direction he’d come from.

Well, storming away for a few steps before he decided to go back for his sandwich. Without looking at Sanghyuk or Wonshik, he picked up the sandwich in a dramatic swoop, lightly dusted it off, and chomped off about a third of it before storming off once more.

~~~  
“Sanghyuk,” It sounded almost like it was supposed to be a shout, except it wasn’t loud enough. Which basically meant it could only be one person. 

Sanghyuk stopped in the middle of the sidewalk and turned around, waiting for a jogging Taekwoon to catch up to him. It seemed like he’d been running for a while, because when he finally did catch up he held out his hand in the gesture of asking someone to wait and then doubled over, hands on his knees, as he tried to catch his breath.

“It seems like you’re always right behind me these days…” said Sanghyuk. 

Remembering the other day behind the hedge, Taekwoon tried to be casual. “Oh?” he said between gasps.

Sanghyuk let out a laugh. The cute crinkling of his eyes and the sound of his laughing voice wasn’t helping Taekwoon’s situation. 

“I--” Taekwoon began, pulling himself up to face Sanghyuk, who he then remembered was also a little bit taller than him. Taekwoon cleared his throat nervously. He moved suddenly, eyes widening for a moment as if he’d just remembered something important. He reached into his pocket and pulled out something small which he clasped in his hand. With his other hand, he grabbed Sanghyuk by the wrist and placed the object in his open palm. It was a chibi Naruto keychain.

“Taekwoon-hyung…?”

“I saw you looking at one like it on that one kid’s backpack while we were all out getting lunch earlier…”

Sanghyuk’s eyes widened. “H-hyung, you didn’t...take this from some kid did you?!”

Taekwoon looked so horrified that Sanghyuk could’ve sworn he was about to gasp and bring his hand to his chest in the manner of Hakyeon (which he didn’t).

“Of course not!” he said, wounded. “I stole it from Jaehwan.” 

Sanghyuk smiled mischievously in response, rolling up the sleeve of his sweater to reveal a couple of woven black bracelets. 

“Speaking of Jaehwan…” He loosened the knot on one, removing it from his wrist. He reached over and placed it on Taekwoon’s wrist, pulling on the ends until it fit snugly, but not too tightly. “I stole these from him too,” Sanghyuk finished, showing the remaining bracelet on his own wrist. “Well technically I guess I stole them from Hongbin too. But it’s fine, they’ve been spending all their free time making a bunch of these anyway. Something about making money so they can go to a Gugudan concert.”

Taekwoon wasn’t sure what was going on. He stood still, looking down at his newly acquired accessory.

“Thanks again for the coffee the other day,” Sanghyuk added. “The squirrel and duck doodles were cute. Was there a meaning behind them?”

Taekwoon blushed. “N-no…” 

“Oh...well anyway, let’s go,” Sanghyuk took Taekwoon’s hand, and Taekwoon was surprised at how gently he held it. “Hakyeon and the others just messaged the group chat saying they found a little family of different animals just outside the city not too far from here. It seems like they live together, apparently.”

From the moment Sanghyuk mentioned animals, Taekwoon’s face lit up. “Let’s go,” he said, tugging Sanghyuk along. “Hurry!”

\----------------------------------------  
(Sometime a couple of weeks later)

“Hey Sanghyuk...is that my keychain??”

“What?” Sanghyuk looked up from his phone. 

“That…” Jaehwan pointed at the chibi Naruto attached to Sanghyuk’s keys. “Is that mine? I lost it like a couple of weeks ago.”

“No, this is mine,” said Sanghyuk, only half paying attention now because he was replying to a message.

“And hey!” Jaehwan was pointing at Sanghyuk’s wrist now. “Did Hongbin give you that? Because I don’t think I ever gave you one…” 

“What?” Sanghyuk pulled down his jacket sleeve to cover the bracelet before going back to typing his message on his phone.

“Are you stealing my stuff again?!”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Sanghyuk said innocently as he grabbed his keys and his backpack and stood up to leave.

“Ya, do you know how long it takes to make just one of those bracelets??”

“Sorry gotta go, bye hyung!” 

“Han Sanghyuk!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, and please feel free to leave feedback! I'm still new at this.


End file.
